historia_enigmatafandomcom-20200213-history
Homebrew
Unless otherwise stated, third party material is banned. Keep in mind that changes to our homebrew can and will happen at any point, so remember to check back every once in a while after an announcement. For further information on disallowed content, check out our [[Banned Content|'Banned Content']] page. Unless otherwise stated, we do not use optional rules. Universal Homebrew Ranking System - Our custom ranking system, made to reward players for their activity and contributions. Roleplay Points - Out-of-character currency of Gaia, used to purchase restricted and exclusive content (or basically anything). Downtime Rules - With the following changes: 1). You are not able to use magic capital to reduce the cost of crafted items or material components, but you can however use it in other ways; such as researching spells, adding spells to your spellbook etc 2). Constructing rooms and buildings takes one downtime day per 1000 GP of the total cost. You can further reduce the time by expending more capital, as per usual. 3). Researching a spell instead takes five downtime days per level of the spell. 4). You are not able to earn downtime experience. 5). Street Violence will have consequences. 6). Copying a spell instead takes one hour for each spell you're attempting to copy. The level of the spell doesn't influence the time required, however, it does influence other factors, such as the cost. 7). You may only earn up to 6000 GP monthly from downtime buildings. Gestalt Rules - We are currently using the optional gestalt ruleset. Check the linked page for more information. Hero Points - You can opt to either use hero points or be an anti-hero, in which case you'll receive an extra feat. Stamina and Combat Tricks - We're using the "Feat Access" method, meaning you'll have to take the feat in order to gain full benefits. Reputation and Fame - Work in Progress. Unchained Classes - It is your decision if you want to play an unchained or chained class, as both are allowed. Only exception is the summoner, which requires you to be unchained (check out [[Banned Content|'Banned Content']] for more information). In addition, Unchained Rogues have access to chained rogue talents as well. Fractional Base Bonuses - We currently use the Fractional Base Bonuses in order to equalize bonuses you gain from your gestalt and multi-classing. Character Homebrew Races of Gaia - Custom content and additional races. Languages of Gaia - Custom content regarding languages and linguistics. [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats/general-feats/leadership/ Leadership] - Leadership (and all of it's equivalents) has a slight change: 1) You cannot obtain cohorts normally. To do so, you will need to request a session, and the cohorts themselves will usually be low-level (but you can obtain higher level ones). 2) You may obtain a maximum bonus of +3 via Vile Leadership's "Punishes Minions to set an example." Tieflings & Aasimars - Tieflings may choose from the variant heritage table without needing the appropriate feat. If they or aasimars wish to pick a variant ability, they are required to have the feat (re-name it to Celestial Heritage for aasimars), and may pick instead of rolling. Skill Homebrew Magic Item Creation - In order to slightly nerf magic item creating, we made the following changes: * The DC to create a magic item is increased to 10 + Double the Caster Level of the item. * For every requirement you don't meet, the DC is increased by +10 instead of +5. In addition, your daily crafting progress is halved (only applies once). For example, if you wanted to craft [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/wondrous-items/wondrous-items/a-b/boots-of-speed/ Boots of Speed] without being able to cast Haste and having a daily progress of 1000 GP, you'd instead only progress 500 GP daily. So instead of it taking you 12 days to finish the boots, you'd need 24 days. Mundane Crafting - By increasing the normal crafting DC twofold, you're able to craft at a rate of 75 GP per HD daily. Note: When selling mundane items to NPCs, you may only make up to 6000 GP in profit monthly. Skills - All non-intelligence based classes receive a minimum of 4 skill points/level. For example, fighters would receive additional +2 skill points/level, while barbarians would stay the same. Magic Homebrew Identifying a Spell - Due to spells being able to be identified so easily, we made a slight change: To do so, you need to beat an opposing Spellcraft check (the caster who cast the spell only rolls it once). The DC is unchanged for the purposes of realizing that a spell is being cast. Third Party Homebrew Keep in mind these options might get changed or removed at any point due to balance concerns, and you may be forced to adjust your character as appropriate. Archetype Packages - Archetype packages are currently allowed. You can find additional available packages on our [[Custom Archetype Packages|'Custom Archetype Packages']] page. You're only able to use archetype packages from the classes currently approved for use. You may not have an archetype package on your gestalt level(s). Third Party Classes - You can find all third party classes usable by players here.